Such a spray gun is known from EP 1 294 490 B1. With this spray gun with a gun body, a nozzle arrangement on the gun body, a compressed air supply channel arranged in the gun body, with a valve arrangement for the control of the supply of the compressed air for the nozzle arrangement, and a device for regulation of the supply of compressed air, a pressure measuring device for the recording and display of the pressure in the compressed air supply channel is integrated into the device for regulation of the supply of compressed air. The pressure measuring device is thereby accommodated in a housing, wherein the housing is appropriately designed as a turning knob and in this way, the function of an adjustment element is exerted, with which the compressed air supplied to the nozzle arrangement can be regulated.
The disadvantage in this arrangement is that for regulation of the supply of compressed air, the pressure measuring device, which has a pressure display, is rotated, wherein the pressure display also assumes various settings, dependent on the setting of the rotating knob, and, under certain circumstances, is upside down in certain settings. In such unfavorable settings, the user can read the pressure display only with difficulty. With the known arrangement, a pressure measuring device, desired as a digital manometer, with a digital display is preferably used. A needed replacement of batteries proves to be cumbersome hereby, since to do this, the device for regulation of the supply of compressed air must first be dismantled from the spray gun and then the pressure measuring device integrated therein. Moreover, with the known arrangement, there is the danger of an unintended adjustment of the rotating knob, wherein, the supply of the compressed air is unintentionally changed. Furthermore, when cleaning the spray gun, the digital manometer can be brought into contact with the cleaning agent and can be soiled or damaged.